Cupcakes
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: rehice la historia debido a mis dos amigos, Grazie 3:
Hola a todos, una nueva historia :3

Resumen: esta idea se me ocurrió junto con mi amiga Melissa, así que tendrán que ver un video muy corto (3 min aprox.) para entender bien la trama: watch?v=Qx4ymmAahBw , en fin. La historia involucra a dos series, CM y CSI: Las Vegas.

Personajes míos:

Sam, Kaila y Juan: 31 años

Norman Harris: 42 años

Personajes que definitivamente nunca serán míos:

Elenco CSI y CM :v

* * *

"es el cuarto en esta semana" dijo Brass, mirando un cuerpo sin cabeza, con una cabeza de caballo (N/A: mascaras-disfraces-sombreros-17731-MLM20143685082_ para los que no sepan cual es esta mascara), probablemente sin alguno de los órganos internos, como ya ha pasado con las ultimas 3 víctimas, sip, tenían un asesino en serie.

*en el laboratorio*

"¿sabes que sería asqueroso?" pregunto Greg a Morgan, a Sarah y a Nick.

"¿comer moscas?" pregunto Sarah, recibiendo una mirada rara de Morgan y Nick, "¿Qué? Suele pasar" dijo Sarah a la defensiva. Precisamente todos en un restaurante para la cena, ya que tenían un tiempo libre.

"También, pero no, que con tus órganos se los den a comer a alguien, como en la sopa" dijo Greg, todos los miraron con extrañez, y luego decidieron dejar de comer, tal vez por lo que menciono, Tal Vez.

"¿De dónde vino eso? Es repugnante" dijo Nick, recibiendo un mensaje de Russell, los quería a todos en el laboratorio, "bien, nos necesitan a todos en el laboratorio, vamos" dijo Nick caminando hacia la salida después de pagar su comida.

"¿Sera por el asesino en serie que tenemos?" dijo Greg, sabiendo la respuesta, "supongo" dijo Sarah indiferente, llegaron como en cinco minutos al laboratorio, cuando llegaron se encontraron con caras que no conocían, a excepción de dos caras conocidas por Greg y una cara conocida por el equipo.

"Estas detenida" dijo Brass esposando a Sam. El UAC reaccionó de inmediato.

"Ayer fueron tres años, así que soy libre, puedo volver cuando quiera a esta ciudad" dijo Sam después de que le pusieran las esposas.

"Brass… es cierto, ayer fueron tres años, después de lo que paso" dijo Nick.

"Está bien, pero te tendré vigilada" dijo Brass liberando a Sam y saliendo de la oficina donde estaban todos en ese momento.

"Bueno" dijo Sam indiferente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó lo que cree que es el Jefe del otro equipo al que no se conoce.

"Conflicto de intereses" dijeron todos los de CSI y Sam, a excepción de Morgan, Finn y Russell.

"¿Estas son las fotografías de las escenas del crimen?" pregunto Morgan mirando las fotos delante de ellos.

"Si, son todas" dijo Russell.

"Bueno, creo que empezamos mal, ellos son CSI Nick Stokes, CSI Sarah Sidle, CSI Greg Sanders, CSI Morgan Brody, CSI Jules Finnley y yo soy CSI DB Russell" dijo Russell presentando a cada uno de su equipo.

"Soy el SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, Nuestro enlace con los medios, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Samantha Sanders" dijo Aaron presentándolos a todos, "¿Hay un lugar donde podamos acomodarnos?" dijo JJ.

"si, por aquí" dijo Nick llevando a JJ a otra habitación.

"Derek y Rossi, vallan a donde se encontró el último cuerpo, JJ y Spencer empiecen con el perfil geográfico y Sam y yo iremos a la primera escena" dijo Aaron, cada uno hizo lo que se les dijo y salieron a las calles de Las Vegas.

*Con Spencer y JJ*

"¿Qué tenían en común todas las víctimas?" dijo Reid, mirando las imágenes y los lugares en los que fueron arrojadas las víctimas.

"Byron Grey, vivía en una enorme casa, pero fue por herencia, no tenía mucho dinero que se dijera" dijo Nick mirando las notas.

"Dylan Malcome, lo mismo que con Byron, pero a diferencia de él, Dylan no tenía empleo, vivía de lo que era la herencia que se le dejo"

"Kile Brooks, él tenía trabajo en el hospital Desert Palms, pero tenía una gran casa en el mismo vecindario y los mismo es con Byron Rodauce" dijo Greg mirando las notas, JJ saco su teléfono y llamo a García.

"García, estas en altavoz, busca quienes serían potenciales víctimas, que tengan una gran casa, pero que haya sido por una herencia y que no tengan un trabajo muy bueno o fijo" dijo Spencer.

"Los llamo cuando tenga algo, García fuera" dijo García y colgó. Todos se quedaron mirando el mapa en el que Spencer estaba trabajando.

"¿Qué paso al fin con Samantha?" dijo JJ, todos se voltearon a verla, "Pues… Sam, ella estaba en protección a testigos hasta que se decidió salirse, luego creo que fue a acabar con su problema de quien la seguía, así que se le veto de Las Vegas por tres años, por lo que hizo, al fin y al cabo, tiene Inmunidad." Dijo Greg como si nada.

"¿Por qué tiene Inmunidad?" dijo Spencer.

"Por ser de Noruega" dijo como si nada, de pronto sonó un teléfono "Sanders" dijo Greg.

PDV GREG

¿Por qué Samantha me llamaría?

"Sanders"

"Pon el altavoz" seguí lo que dijo ella, la puse en altavoz y deje el teléfono en la mitad de la mesa.

"Spencer, busca un video, se llama Cupcakes, de My Little Ponny" dijo como si nada, sonaba como apurada.

"está bien…" dijo sin saber a qué iba a llevar.

"JJ, llama a García, que busque el teléfono de Aaron" dijo Sam empezando a entrar en pánico, "Hazlo rápido" dijo Sam, la chica empezó a llamar a García, todos nos quedamos mirando el celular.

"Greg, rastrea mi teléfono" dijo Sam.

"Sam… ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo JJ. "García dijo que no tiene señal…" dijo JJ mirando a Spencer.

"Acabo de despertar… solo recuerdo… un golpe al carro de Aaron… ALEJATE DE MÍ" Grito Sam y la línea se cortó…

FIN DEL PDV GREG

En ese momento todos se quedaron en modo Shock, justo cuando empezó la música, entraron todos, menos Aaron y Samantha, obviamente.

"¿No deberían de haber llamado o llegado ya?" dijo Rossi mirando a su alrededor, señalando la ausencia de los dos miembros de su equipo.

"Sam acaba de llamar" dijo Nick "Parcia alarmada y ella dijo que un accidente de carro, pero que no podía encontrar a Aaron" completo Nick.

"Dijo que buscáramos un video, luego se cortó la llamada" dijo Greg.

"Cupcakes, de Mi Little Ponny" dijo JJ, "ya llamamos a García, ella nos dijo que no tenía señal, así que no lo podía ubicar" termino ella.

"entonces pon el video, seguro es una pista o algo" dijo Derek, cuando lo colocaron, se quedaron mirándolo de forma muy rara, cuando lo iban a quitar, empezó el juego, por así decirlo, cuando el video termino, todos se quedaron horrorizados, menos Greg, que ya lo había visto.

"Con razón me parecía familiar" dijo como si nada.

"Tenemos poco tiempo, Derek y Reid, busquen a Samantha, JJ habla con la prensa, y yo hablare con García para rastrear el teléfono de Aaron" dijo Rossi.

"ya tenemos parte del perfil" dijo Spencer.

"hablemos con todos los del recinto, rápido" dijo Rossi.

*En el recinto*

"buenas noches, les daremos lo que _podría_ ser el perfil del asesino" empezó Rossi.

"Es probablemente un hombre de treinta tantos a cuarenta y tantos, también puede ser blanco" dijo Reid.

"Puede que haya pasado por algo traumático, como la muerte de un familiar o alguien cercano a el" dijo Derek.

"Parece inofensivo a simple vista" dijo Rossi.

"Es muy peligroso, puede que no lo parezca, pero siempre va a tener algo en mente si le dan la espalda" dijo Derek

"Debe de estar enfermo, cree que con cada víctima podrá salvar a otros, es obsesivo compulsivo" termino Spencer.

"Gracias por escuchar" dijo Rossi como todos empezaron a levantarse y dirigirse a las calles.

"Encontramos el carro en el que iban, pero no encontramos a Samantha o Aaron" dijo Nick.

"Vamos allá" dijo Derek.

*En otro lugar*

Aaron inconsciente atado a una mesa ya Samantha, en una silla atada, con una pierna lastimada.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Sam mirando al tipo.

"Que sientan lo que sentí" dijo el tipo. "Me gusta saber el nombre de mis víctimas, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Norman.

"Natalia" mintió Sam, Norman, se acercó y golpeo a Samantha en la cara.

"No mientas, sé que eres Samantha Sanders"

"Tranquilo Norman"

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" dijo tomándola del cabello y mirándole la cara con Sangre.

"No fue muy difícil, lo vi en tu camisa" escupió Sam, Normal en medio de su crisis, golpeo a Sam hasta dejarla inconsciente.

*en la escena*

"Encontramos este auto abandonado, con dos identificaciones del FBI y con varios charcos de sangre" dijo Brass.

"hay mucha sangre" dijo JJ.

"Sam dijo que se estrelló un carro" dijo Spencer

"pero esa sangre no creo que sea toda de ellos, hay mucha…" dijo Morgan.

"bien, esto es lo que haremos, iremos a descansar, todos, mañana empezaremos con la búsqueda" dijo Russell y cada uno de los dos equipos se fueron a sus respectivas casas… por lo menos, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados.

*en el hotel*

"no puedo creer que estemos aquí, deberíamos de estar buscándolos" dijo Derek. De la nada, salió un tipo apuntándoles con un arma, ellos inmediatamente sacaros sus armas.

"dejen sus armas, y les mostrare los cuerpos de sus amigos… a no ser que quieran empezar un juego" dijo Norman, todos, bajaron sus armas apenas fueron nombrados, luego de unos minutos, decidieron que iban a ir con Norman. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, se sorprendieron a ver al equipo de CSI inconsciente, cuando iban a reaccionar, ya era muy tarde, luego de eso… todo era solo un borrón.

*EN LA CASA DE NORMAN*

"qué bueno que despiertan" dijo Norman, mirándolos a cada uno, que estaban atados a una silla.

"Porque… tienes… tantas sillas…" dijo alguien medio dormido.

"porque quiero, igualmente, deben de ver el siguiente espectáculo" dijo asegurándose que todos estaban viendo lo que estaba frente a ellos. Todos se quedaron mirando en estado de shock, en frente de ellos, había dos mesas de cadáveres, donde en una estaba colocado Aaron y en la Otra Morgan Brody. Lo que les sorprendió, fue ver la gran sierra que había sobre ellos, que apuntaban a sus estómagos.

"Norman…" dijo Sam débilmente dijo, mirándolo a los ojos… "no lo hagas… ellos no lo merecen…" dijo Sam mirándolo.

"mmmm" dijo Norman en tono de broma, "no" dijo y encendió las sierras, pero fue muy breve, pero aun así ocasionando suficiente daño, se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde estaba Morgan y tomo un bisturí, y empezó a empeorar la herida de una inconsciente pero controlada, (A/N: al decir controlada, me refiero a que no había mucha sangre brotando de la herida), a cortar el tejido hasta llegar al hígado, donde corto parte de él y se fue a otro lugar.

"bien, no tenemos mucho… tiempo" dijo Russell mirando lo que acaba de pasar.

"yo lo distraeré, ustedes traten de soltarse y ayudarlos… ahí viene" dijo Sam escuchando pasos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, y Norman se acercó lentamente a cada miembro cuando iba pasado por cada uno, le daba un poco de sopa con un ingrediente interesante…, cuando termino de dar su sopa, salió y los dejo solos.

"qué asco" dijo Greg, a punto de vomitar.

"eso sabia raro" dijo JJ.

"qué esperas de comer hígado de una persona, en especial si viste como le quitaron el hígado a esa persona" dijo Sam. Después de haber dicho eso, todos, vomitaron lo que habían tomado.

"Bien, Norman se ha ido, tenemos como dos o tres horas antes de que llegue otra vez, así que empecemos" dijo Sam, en ese momento todos empezaron a tratar de desatarse entre sí, después de 10 minutos, todos estaban listos, Russell llamo de inmediato a Brass, cuando volvió a llegar Norman, no se esperaba encontrar a todos desatados, así que cuando iba a sacar su arma, fue Tacleado por Derek y lo amarraron, junto con Russell y Nick, a la escalera, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a ver la situación que tenían en frente.

"Greg, tu revisa a Aaron, yo mirare a Morgan" dijo Sam tomando una botella de agua y limpiándose las manos, "bien, JJ, Sarah y Finn, necesito que ustedes me ayuden" dijo Sam con Urgencia, "Sarah, tú le medirás el pulso, JJ, tu miraras que tan rápido va perdiendo sangre, Finn, tú me pasaras lo que te diga ¿está bien?" dijo Sam, todas empezaron a hacer lo que se les dijo, "sus latidos están cayendo" dijo Sarah con urgencia, "Bien, Greg, ya terminaste con Aaron?" dijo Sam.

"si, no hubo perforación en arterias o en órganos importantes, quedara una fea cicatriz" dijo Greg terminando de mirarlo.

"bien, necesito que me ayudes con Morgan, necesito que le hagas RCP, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Sam, Greg empezó a hacerle RCP a Morgan, luego de un tiempo ya no se percibían los latidos.

"no dejare que seas mi primer, Morgan Brody" susurro Sam para ella misma, sin embargo, Greg alcanzó a escucharla, "LA ESTAMOMOS PERDIENDO" dijo Greg.

"bien, aléjate, hare el masaje al miocardio" (A/N: esto hace referencia a un capítulo de CSI NY, ni idea de cuál es) dijo Sam apartando a Greg, cuando empezó, dejo de respirar.

"Ya no respira" dijo Greg empezando respiración boca a boca con Morgan, nada sirvió, cando se dieron cuenta, ella ya dejo de moverse. "no… no… no puede ser…" dijo Sam, sacando las manos llenas de la sangre de Morgan y pasándoselas por la cara y terminando en el pelo.

"no… no pudimos hacer nada…" dijo Sam poniendo su postura profesional, "lo siento" dijo Sam, saliendo de la habitación y subiendo las escaleras.

"en serio… ¿se fue?" dijo Nick.

"si, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no hubo nada que hacer" dijo Greg con lágrimas en los ojos. "lo siento Morgan te falle" dijo Greg.

"Greg, hiciste lo que pudiste, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Russell.

"Morgan sufrió un gran trauma, un corte profundo, pero la parte robada de su hígado, fue lo que más hizo daño, se desangro y la hemorragia no se pudo controlar y sin contar el trauma que sufrió. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer sin las herramientas necesarias." Dijo Greg, limpiándose los ojos. De pronto llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Hotch en una camilla, y a Morgan, la metieron en una bolsa de cadáveres.

"yo no la mate, lo juro" grito Norman. Brass lo miro y lo cerró la puerta de la patrulla. "Bien, ahora explíquenme porque uno salió vivo, Morgan en una bolsa y otro con heridas leves" dijo Brass a Russell.

"solo sabemos que el tipo oprimió un botón y las sierras bajaron y lastimo a los dos, se acercó a Morgan y le retiro parte del hígado." Dijo Russell. Luego de eso, llego Conrad, preguntando qué había pasado, después de la explicación, él se enojó y se dirigió a una de las ambulancias, y miro a Sam.

"Hola Conrad, en verdad… lo lamento" dijo Sam mirando el piso.

"¿hiciste todo para salvarla?" dijo Conrad con la voz cortada.

"si, créeme que lo hicimos, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer sin el material que tuvimos" dijo Sam.

"dijiste hicimos, ¿Quién más ayudo?" preguntó Conrad.

"Greg" dijo Sam. Conrad se alejó y llego el BAU.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Rossi.

"No, ella es la primera paciente que muere en mis manos" dijo Sam.

"¿Cómo sabias que hacer?" dijo Morgan.

"eso no es importante, según lo que me dijo Greg, el corte no era tan profundo, quedara una cicatriz y creo que alcanzo a rozarle el esternón, pero estará bien." Dijo Sam. Todos dieron un suspiro y se dirigieron al hospital, esperando Noticias de Hotch. Hubo una espera de dos horas hasta que...

"Aaron Hotchner" dijo una Doctora.

"Nosotros" dijo Rossi.

"Soy la Doctora Sanders*, yo opere al Agente Hotchner, tuvo un corte superficial desde la parte superior del pecho hasta la ingle, la herramienta que usaron para cortarlo, corto parte del esternón pero no hubo gran daño, al parecer tiene una conmoción cerebral grave en la parte frontal de la cabeza, y un brazo roto, en unos minutos lo vamos a trasladar a una sala privada, lo mantendremos durante 24 para control" dijo la doctora, "enviare a una enfermera para que los lleve a su habitación apenas sea trasladado a su respectiva habitación" informo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Dijo JJ, "¿Qué pasa con la otra agente?" Preguntó.

" Yo solo me encargaba del Agente Hotchner" dijo La Doctora.

"¿Samantha Sanders?" Dijo un médico

"Nosotros" dijo esta vez Morgan.

"La srita Sanders esta bien, unos rasguños leves, una conmoción cerebral leve y unas costillas lastimadas" dijo el Doctor, "pueden verla si quieren" dijo el Doctor esperando a que lo siguieran, caminaron unos pisos, hasta que se detuvieron en una habitación.

"Sam, tienes visitas" dijo el Doctor

"Gracias Juan, nos vemos luego supongo" dijo Sam desde la cama.

"Adiós" dijo el Doctor.

"Hola chicos" dijo Sam desde la cama.

"¿Lo conoces?" Dijo Morgan.

" Obvio, es mi hermano" dijo Sam.

"Oh... eso explica mucho" dijo Rossi.

"Adivino, se encontraron con mi hermana, que fue quien opero a Aarón" dijo Sam.

"Si, ¿Cómo supiste?" Dijo JJ.

"Le dije a Juan que me dijera quien lo había operado" dijo Sam.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Spencer.

"Bien, supongo" dijo Sam.

"Suponiendo que Aaron ya este en su habitación, es mejor que salgan" dijo Sam.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Dijo Derek.

"Porque la doctora los esta esperando en la puerta ¿tal vez?" Dijo Sam. "Bien, salgan de aqui, vayan a verlo, yo ya voy" dijo Sam

"Okay" dijeron todos, se dirigieron junto con la doctora a la habitación de Aarón, cuando entraron lo vieron en una cama, totalemnte despierto y desorientado.

"Hola Aarón, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo la doctora.

" ¿Qué paso?" Dijo Aarón.

'Tuviste suerte, sabes que día es hoy?" Dijo Kaila.

"Mmm... martes... creo" dijo Aarón. Kaila se quedo mirándolo, saco una linterna pequeña y la paso sobre los Ojos de Aarón, quien se alejo poco a poco de la luz."Bien, te dejaremos en observación 24 horas o te dejaremos ir con la condición de que te quedes con alguien, si no te vas con alguien volverás acá y me encargare de dejarte aquí por una semana." dijo la doctora amenazando, "¿Sabes que es agente federal?" dijo Morgan. "si, lo se, ¿Quien de todos ustedes se queda con el?"

"esta bien... creo que lo haré yo" dijo Rossi.

"bien, traeré los papeles para liberarlo" dijo la doctora saliendo de la habitación, "Aaron ¿cómo te sientes?"

"como si me hubiera golpeado una camioneta, ¿qué paso?" dijo el sentándose en la cama.

"todos fuimos secuestrados, tu estabas en una camilla, atado, junto con la otra chica, Morgan" dijo Rossi.

"¿ella esta bien?" dijo Aaron, tratando de levantarse de la cama, fallando visiblemente.

"ella... no lo logro..." dijo Greg entrando al cuarto donde estaban todos, "venia a ver como estabas, Sam ya salio, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¿sabes a donde se dirige?" dijo Morgan.

"supongo que al cementerio" dijo Greg, "¿a esta hora?" dijo Spencer, "si, supongo, hey Aaron, me alegro que estés bien, supe que Kay te va a dar la salida" dijo Greg antes de salir del cuarto, "al menos tu estas bien" Greg dijo saliendo de Aaron.

"adiós Greg" dijo Aaron desde la cama. "¿Por que me duele el pecho?" dijo Aaron.

*de noche en el cementerio*

"no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto" dijo Greg saltando el muro del cementerio.

"si, si, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho" dijo Sam. "¿Donde es?"

"sígueme" dijo Greg llevándola a una tumba fresca.

"gracias, Greg, ¿me dejas un minuto a solas, por favor?" dijo Sam mirando la tumba de Morgan. Greg solo asintió y se fue en silencio, pero no muy lejos.

"Morgan... en serio lo siento... me hubiera gustado haberte salvado..." dijo Sam pasando su mano por el nombre de la lapida.

"Sam, no fue tu culpa, sabes que hiciste todo lo posible para que viviera, ademas... creo que esta en un lugar mejor..." dijo Greg mirando el cielo.

"si Greg, lo esta..." dijo Sam abrazando a Greg y mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas. _Está en un mejor lugar..._ fue el pensamiento de los dos.

* * *

FIN :3

*Kaila y Juan: es hermana de Greg y Sam, y primo de Aaron.

Sé que el final es una mierda por ese final, pero bueno, el hecho es que habrá un final alternativo, en donde viva Morgan.

Se despide

Camila :3


End file.
